


No Title

by King_jey



Category: My Life in Film
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_jey/pseuds/King_jey
Summary: Jay just finished baseball practice and he is at home when his friend comes over. He has a huge sagging fetish and his friend decides to do it
Relationships: Jay/Caleb





	1. Jay/Caleb

Jay had just finished his at home baseball routine when his cousin’s mom pulls in the drive way.The mom and sister got out and went inside while Caleb came in his direction.Jay told him to meet him at the trampoline where no one usually goes.They meet there and caleb leans on the trampoline, something caught jays eye and he instantly got a boner.Caleb was sagging his pants,so jay decided to mention it”do you need a belt steering his gaze to calebs exposed underwear. Caleb giggle and said no, jay used this to his advantage to get closer to Caleb.He then put his hand on calebs butt and soon slid his hand into his shorts.Caleb shivered and soon grabbed jay and pushed him to his knees, he whipped out his 5 inch erect and jay went to town ,soon Caleb came all in jays mouth.jay got up and swallowed it all while telling Caleb to call him later as he walked away.


	2. Caleb/Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BL Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same story, different top and bottom.

Jay had just finished his at home baseball routine when his cousin’s mom pulls in the drive way.The mom and sister got out and went inside while Caleb came in his direction.Jay told him to meet him at the trampoline where no one usually goes.They meet there and caleb leans on the trampoline, something caught jays eye and he instantly got a boner.Caleb was sagging his pants,so jay decided to mention it”do you need a belt steering his gaze to calebs exposed underwear. Caleb giggle and said no, jay used this to his advantage to get closer to Caleb.Jay then put his hand onto calebs butt and gave it a light squeeze.Caleb shivered and jay slid his hand into his pants pulling calebs undies out of his butt.Jay bent caleb over and strip them both, he entered his 4 inch erect into calebs but, and minutes later he came.Caleb grinned"see you later" he put his clotges back on and sat in his moms car.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao


End file.
